


Drinks

by EvilForcesAreGood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Break Up, Getting Back Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilForcesAreGood/pseuds/EvilForcesAreGood
Summary: One-shot written for a contest on instagram.Prompt : "how many drinks did you have?"
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 54





	Drinks

Draco smiled as Pansy sat next to him, the both of them watching Theo and Blaise joke around on the other couch. Draco knew the whole purpose of this evening was to make him laugh, make him forget the pain.

Breaking up was always painful and Draco now perfectly understood why it was called ‘breaking up’. He felt broken.  
It happened two weeks ago. He would probably always remember it, how they fought that day. The scene had been violent. Things had been broken. Draco’s heart as well as some very old and expensive statues.

Draco couldn’t even remember what the fight was about. Something stupid probably. They always fought because of small and stupid things. He only remembered what Harry had said. These words that created a hole in Draco’s chest.

‘Just like your father’ he had said. Draco had never felt so cold in his entire life. He hadn’t waited for Harry to say anything else and stormed out of their flat, slamming the door behind him.

Here he was now, two weeks later, sitting in Pansy’s living room on one of her very comfortable couches. He got up and headed for the kitchen, he needed a drink to relax a bit and enjoy his time with his friends without thinking about Harry too much.

Someone knocked on the door just as he was about to pour himself a generous amount of whatever alcohol was in the fancy bottle in his hand. Pansy always had amazing looking bottles of alcohol in her house.

He put the bottle down and walked to the door. When he opened it, his mouth fell open in shock and disbelief. Harry was standing there, his green eyes too bright behind his glasses. Draco noticed there were tear stains on his cheeks as well as some more tears ready to fall out of his eyes.

“Hi” Harry said breathlessly, looking up at Draco through his lashes.

“What are you doing here?” Draco asked in what he hoped was his coldest tone.

“I-” Harry started before losing his balance and stumbling on the left.

Draco caught him before he could fall into Pansy’s roses bushes. He put an arm around Harry’s waist to stabilize him before looking down at him.

The smell of alcohol hit Draco from that close and he sighed loudly.

“You’re drunk”

Harry’s only response was to put his arms around Draco’s neck and to press himself against him. He was definitely drunk. 

“Harry” Draco sighed.

Harry hummed against his neck, making Draco shiver, before kissing his neck. Draco couldn’t deal with a drunk Harry right now.

“Oh my god” He said in an attempt to keep thinking straight. 

“How many drinks did you have?”

“Too many to think straight, not enough not to know what I’m doing”

Draco groaned softly. This was going to be hard.

“I love you” Harry mumbled, his hand sliding in Draco’s hair.

“Stop” Draco said after taking a deep breath, even though his eyes had closed at the familiar feeling.

“I love you” Harry repeated as he looked up at him and Draco noticed the tears in his eyes were running down his cheeks. 

Draco reached out unconsciously to wipe them away.   
He smiled sadly at Harry because he had to push him away. Even if drunk Harry was adorable with his big, shiny eyes and soft smile.

“I’m sorry” Harry whispered, his breath landing on Draco’s lips. “I didn’t mean it”

Draco raised an eyebrow at him as he huffed.

“I was angry, and you were too” Harry continued, his voice louder now. “And I know you were angry because of me, because I’m never careful on missions and almost always get injured. But I love you and I’m sorry I said you were selfish”

“Repeating those three words won’t make him forgive you, Potter” Pansy said from behind Draco, startling him. What the fuck was she doing here. And why was she listening to them.

Harry didn’t pay any attention to her, his bright eyes boring into Draco’s. Draco knew he was fucked. Those puppy eyes always had him doing anything for Harry and the smaller man knew that.

“Come home with me?” Harry asked, looking up hopefully at Draco. “I’ll make it up to you, I promise”

Draco thought about it for a second. He was tempted, very tempted. This was Harry, the man he’d been in love with for years, and he was telling him he loved Draco. He was saying he was sorry and Draco knew it was the truth because when had Harry ever lied. Harry was the most loyal and caring person Draco knew.

Draco held Harry tighter against himself, wrapping his other arm around his waist as he whispered “Okay”.

They would need to talk about it, once Harry would be sober. They probably would need to talk about this more than once. Draco knew they would fight again. They were Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter after all. But, in Draco’s opinion, what they had was worth fighting for. Their love was worth fighting for.

He knew it was the right choice when he saw the bright smile on Harry’s face. Draco then apparated away to their flat, leaving Pansy alone on her doorstep.


End file.
